With the aid of the construction according to the invention, this conveying system is intended to solve the following product distribution problem. The surface coverage (e.g. in large rooms or larger open areas) with respect to the supply or delivery of a product from and to a central station ideally takes place by means of an autonomous vehicle (e.g. with self-propulsion), which takes up the product to be conveyed at a central station and takes it over the shortest possible distance to a target location. When the surface coverage only involves limited dimensions (e.g. in a restaurant or large canteen) the products can also be distributed by people, but this is extremely personnel-intensive and thus causes special problems. However, the distribution principle remains the same, no matter whether it involves coarse or fine distribution, or distribution carried out directly by people as conveying means. If a vehicle or trolley is used, with or without its own drive, then it makes use of available routes or tracks so that it avoids time/place coincidence with other vehicles (collision) and then returns empty or otherwise to the starting point.
In such a known system the main advantages are the autonomous drive of the load-conveying means and the unlimited crossing possibilities of such means (vehicles). Disadvantages are represented by the difficult monitoring of the instantaneous position and, in the case of unmanned vehicles, the also expensive guidance to the target location and back again. The latter disadvantage can largely be eliminated by tracked vehicles, with all their advantages and disadvantages. However, the use of tracks greatly limits the unrestricted possibility of crossing, whilst the conventional procedure of ground-laid tracks cannot be used everywhere.